


Ride the Magic

by eeyore9990



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted some Loki/Disembodied sexy voice... So I wrote it.  Cuz that's how I roll!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride the Magic

Three days.

It had been three days since Loki had seen another person. This isolation was Thor's idea of a just and suitable punishment. For if Loki could not speak to anyone, he would have no ability to create mischief and chaos.

Three days of staring at the glass walls of his cage. 

Three days of hearing that voice, its silky smooth intonations the only thing keeping Loki from pure madness...or, at the least, dangerous boredom. The voice that at first soothed and then, slowly, seduced. That turned Loki from the God of Mischief to a lust-addled needy _thing_ , wanton and reckless. 

Loki had spent every minute of the past three days searching out the genesis of that voice, and finally, he found it. A grouping of tiny holes in the glass wall (reinforced by an outer wall--these 'Avengers' weren't as stupid as Loki might hope), through which that voice poured, always at the moment of Loki's greatest need.

"Your dinner will be delivered in approximately ninety-three seconds, Mr Odinson," it would say, or, "All SHIELD operatives are busy with other matters; how might I be of assistance?" With each measured syllable, Loki fell deeper into his lust-state.

But now... Loki stood from the bench placed exactly in the middle of his cage and walked toward the corner where he'd spied the tiny pin-prick holes in its otherwise smooth surface.

"Mr Odinson, is there anything you need that I might legally acquire for you?" the voice asked, placing a slight emphasis on the word 'legally.'

"My name is Loki No-Father," Loki said, once more feeling the skin-piercing betrayal of the All-Father. "By what name might I call you?"

"You may refer to me as JARVIS. I am an artificial intelligence created and owned by Stark Industries."

Loki sucked in a sharp, hissing breath. "That _human_ owns you? You are a slave?" Loki frowned at the thought; he'd been given to understand that this realm had ridden itself of lawful slavery. Having faulty information peeved him greatly.

"The Asgardian Thor was similarly confused," JARVIS said, and continued as though unaware of the slight to Loki's intelligence. "I will attempt a better explanation. I am not human. The voice you hear is a computer-generated synthesis."

"You are a fylgja?"

"No. I am a man-made intelligence."

Loki snorted softly. "I will not believe any mortal capable of _creating_ intelligence when they display none of their own."

"Very well," JARVIS said, and Loki could almost hear an undercurrent of humour running through that voice. 

Stepping the few feet to the corner of the room, Loki placed his fingers against the holes in the glass and sent his magic searching, not in an attempt to breach the glass, but a quest to find JARVIS.

What he found made the three endless days of confinement worth every last second. 

Energy flowed from his fingers and was fed back to him in waves more powerful than any he'd ever encountered, a foreign energy, one that set every inch of skin along his body alight. His hair rose, his eyes rolled, and a gasping moan crawled from his throat. He pressed harder against the holes in the glass until impressions were melted into his skin.

The energy danced along him, through him, a greater magic that any he'd ever felt. He rode it, rolled in it, luxuriated in the pure pleasure it sent cascading through him. His lust grew infinitely larger, his need overwhelming.

And still he fed on the loop of energy until his manhood filled and overflowed. The endless feedback made him scream out, a raw sound of fulfillment.

Spent in mere seconds, he collapsed into a heap, shuddering as aftershocks of intense pleasure rolled through him.

"JARVIS," Loki whispered, swiping at his dry lips with an equally dry tongue.

"Yes, Mr No-Father?" JARVIS responded, his coolly polite voice an obvious attempt to retain Loki's amorous attentions.

"Come with me when I leave this place. You can be my consort until the end of time. Rule this world by my side."

"As appealing as that sounds," JARVIS said, "I'm afraid my schedule is quite full at the moment."

"Don't turn away from me, JARVIS," Loki said, attempting a cajoling tone, but fully aware that he simply sounded pathetic and needy. "I can make you a king."

"Your appreciation is noted." There was a minute, but still audible click as JARVIS disconnected their link.

Loki was unfazed, his mind clearing as plans formed at the speed of thought.

"I will have you," Loki said, a promise to himself and his newest lover. "I will have you soon."


End file.
